Today, subscribers are restricted to two-way conversations on their wireless handsets or two-way data/paging services. There is no provision for one-way transmissions to wireless handsets of available media programs. For example, subscribers who are traveling between two points often miss an important segment of their favorite television program. Whether they are leaving their home in the morning, on their way to work, or driving between appointments during the day, these individuals may desire to at least hear the audio portion of their favorite television program, such as a sports broadcast, a talk show, or a soap opera.
Thus, there exists a need to deliver desired media programs to wireless subscribers via their wireless handsets.